


She Doesn't Like People

by kathiann



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary needs a new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Like People

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan-flashworks challange over on LJ, prompt "team work"

"I don't like working with people."

"Then you are in the wrong line of work."

"Why can't you be my partner still?"

"I'm the boss now."

"Even a boss needs a partner, Marshall."

"Mary."

"I'm not working with Delia. She's entirely too cheerful."

"We've got interviews today."

"Interviews for what?"

"For your new partner."

"You mean I get to choose?"

"I wouldn't make someone work with you unprepared."

"I'm not that bad."

"Really? The last person who worked with you spent four years in misery and then was given a hard time when he thought about changing jobs"

"I let you go eventually."

"Which is why we are in this situation."

"I should never have let you go."


End file.
